Freddy Kruger Dream
by slashersister
Summary: This was an actual dream i had a few years ago that i remember pretty clearly. Freddy will be OOC, sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I know that I haven't updated my other story for a while (if any of you are actually reading it) that is because, nobody is reviewing it! Ohhh shocking isn't it? No not really I kind of knew it was going to happen, but I want people to know that if I get at least three reviews for each chapter I will update more, but for now I will do this. This has nothing to do with my other stories. This is just a dream I remember having a while ago and I will try to make it as close to the actual this as possible. Enjoy. P.S. all of these characters in my story are based on actual people except one and you will figure out who it is.**

One day I was at school with a group of guys and my teacher. It was me, Hunter, Jacob, Matt, and Austin. Our teacher was Mrs. Chastain, who by the way was my actual sixth-grade teacher. For some reason, unknown to me, we were doing a really stupid experiment in a hall way that led to the bus doors and was right next to the boys and girls bathrooms.

"Children, we need kindergarteners," said Mrs. Chastain to all of us.

"Why?" I said.

"Don't ask questions just find some random kindergarteners,"

"Fine," so me and the boys went to where the kindergarten classrooms were. They weren't their. Literally, the rooms vanished. We then went back to Mrs. Chastain.

"They are not there," I said

"What do you mean they are not there?"

"The rooms are completely gone, vanished into thin air," said Hunter. "we also searched online for them but couldn't find any records of them ever being here.

"That's why you were gone so long. Fine, then go get some first-graders," said Mrs. Chastain. So we went to where the first-grade classes were and they were gone too. We told Mrs. Chastain so she told us to get second-graders. We went in search for them too, and thank god they were there.

"Okay, lets get two second graders so we can finish this stupid project," said Austin.

So I look into the room we found, and I see my friend Angel in there, so I get here then I see another friend, his name is Tegon, (sorry I don't know how to spell his name) and I grab him as well. We go back to where Mrs. Chastain.

"Okay, you ready to finish this?" said Mrs. Chastain.

"Yes!" we all say. So we started. For some reason all we needed to do was spray stuff into these small dixy cups that were hanging on the wall. We were all so pissed that that was all we had to do.

"Why did we need the other children when all we were doing is this?" I said. Mrs. Chastain didn't answer me.

All of a sudden someone opens the boy's bathroom door. Out steps an un-burnt Freddy Kruger. We didn't know what to do at that time, but just in case, I hid the two children behind my back. All he did was walk out the bus door. We were really relieved that he didn't do anything.

Right when I was about to get Angel and Tegon from behind my back, Freddy comes back into the building carrying a small hand gun.

He starts firing at us, for some unknown reason, so I kept the children behind my back. For some reason, none of the bullets hit us, so nobody was hurt at all. Angel and Tegon were probably scared for life but at least they weren't hurt. I think the bullets were blanks.

After shooting at us, he just walked out of the building never to be seen again by us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, how did you like the first part? Not what you were expecting huh? This is the last part of this dream. It might be better than the first depending on your view point of it. It is also where it gets weird.**

(I would say about ten years later)

I was walking home from school one day. I have been really sad lately. Every one is either ignoring me or picking on me. It is all because I like to draw Freddy Kruger. Ever since I saw him ten years ago, I have liked to draw him. I heard he was burned alive and became a demon and started hunting kids in their dreams. I saw pictures of drawings the kids did before they died and started drawing them myself.

Well, everyone thinks I'm a freak and avoid me now. Even my parents don't care for me anymore. I hate going to school. Right now I'm just crying any just walking. All of a sudden someone puts their hand on my shoulder. I can see it.

"What do you want?" I ask

"How do you know it is me?" the person behind me asks.

"I can see your hand," I turn around and see a burnt Freddy Kruger. I'm a little shocked because he is all burnt an all but I don't care.

"Now, do you know why I am here?" he asks.

"Yes, and I don't care. Just get it over with," I say. I am sick off everyone and just want to get out of here. He looks at me suspiciously and cuts me with his blades in my stomach.

"If you want, you can look at my drawings, but leave my diary alone, "I say before I die.

He does end up going through my stuff. He sees all of my drawings of him. It is like a fan thing I did for him. I really think he was touched by me doing this. Then, of course, he opens my diary. It said something around the line of Freddy being my hero, and me wanting to meet him again, and all of those mushy things.

The next thing I know, he picks me up in his arms and kisses my lips. Then I woke up and my wounds were gone.

"Guess what," he said

"What?" I say

"You were just kissed by your hero," then we kiss again.

(Epilogue of my dream)

We were spending a lot of time together when we could. We ended up making a list of who he could kill and a list f who he could not kill. The list to kill was longer (I bet you can figure out why). Most of the people on the list were from my grade and up. Small children I love so he can't kill them.

We love each other very much, and right in the middle of doing the lists….the dream ends.

**Sorry for the ending, that is how it happened. I hoped you liked my dream and don't think of me as weird. Read and review. Bye.**


End file.
